


Eddie

by CantBeAskedTM



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Animal Murder, Beverly is an adult, Bill is sue, Blood, Bullying, Eddie is called fairy, Eddie is carrie, I'll edit more of these later, M/M, Religious stuff, Sonia is....abusive, Swearing, There's a lot of bichie but there will still be reddie just... give it time, Trans Character, Transphobia, Word: whore, dead name talk, henry is chris, i changed their last names to the name of the carrie people cus its easier, mentions of dead characters, patrick is billy, period, richie is tommy, sissy is used once but not at eddie, theres a lot of misgendering, trans boy, trans eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantBeAskedTM/pseuds/CantBeAskedTM
Summary: Bill Snell revisits the events that happened on May 28th and the days before.





	1. In

**Author's Note:**

> Right so, this is a mix between the musical and the movies. I mean there all a amazing and if you haven't seen them you should. Carrie belongs to Stephen King and the musical belongs to Michael Gore, Lawrence D. Cohen and Dean Pitchford. All the last names were changed. And the Pov switches quite a lot.
> 
> Also as a warning, there is a lot of period talk in this chapter. Sorry this one is short, I'll try and make the others longer.

Bill sat quietly in the small room that he knew so well. He checked the calendar 'August 28th'. 

"Name Please. State your full name" A male's voice entered through the room on a speaker. All Bill could do was chuckle. Here we go again.

"You already know my name" Bill snarkly replied back with a sad chuckle "Bill Snell" He spoke his name.

"And you were born in the town of...?"

"Derry, Maine. Born and raised."

"When did you first meet c-"

"Eddie" Bill corrected the man through the speaker that was speaking to him.

"Sorry. When did you first meet Eddie White?"

"Elementary school. We were in the same class in 3rd grade." Bill's voice was tired. "I don't think i even spoke 100 words to him before all that happened-" Bill squinted at the light "Can you turn that light down?"

"Tell us about May 28th-- about the occurrences that led up to the alleged events."

"The hell you mean alleged? I told you what happened. We've been over this. Stop asking me over and over again." Bill snapped.

"We need the truth"

"I've told you it! How many more times do you want it?"

"Until it makes sense"

"Until we understand" A softer, much sweeter female voice followed the male's one. Still, Bill scoffed.

"I've told you. We were just.. kids. Kids doing our best. We were kids." 

 

May 28th

No one likes class. Bill usually tried to skip it. I say tried, however he, his boyfriend, Richie Ross, childhood bestie, Henry Hargensen, and Henry's boyfriend, Patrick Nolan, would mostly hang around in the halls trying to avoid it as much as possible. But as usual they were caught by Ms. Marsh. One of their teachers with fiery red hair, she was one of the teachers to favorite students. In other words; She adored Eddie White. She was the one who told every student and every teacher to actually call him Eddie. She was that one teacher to try and suspend you for purposely misgendering him. 

"Don't you four have somewhere to be?" Ms. Marsh, or Beverly as her first name was, asked, rubbing her nose in annoyance. It was always these four. 

"There's somewhere I'd like to be Ms. M" Patrick was a dirty student, typical greaser boy look, however done badly.

"What are you? 12?" Beverly asked back, catching Bill and Richie kissing. "Richard watch those hands. And no tongue" how many times did you have to repeat it to kids?

"Yes Ma'am!" Richard, well Richie, saluted. Richie looked like he was born with the greaser look, and was trying to stay FAR away from it. Messy hair that probably hadn't been brushed in years, bright neon clothes and of course. Glasses. Those fucking glasses. Richie was out going to say the least. Laughed with the rest of the coward. But that wasn't to say he wasn't his own person. He just didn't show it a lot. Bill knew it. Bill loved it. Richie was nice and sweet and protective and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a good singer. Richie was like a candy bar. Hard on the outside but on the inside a massive ball of goo. Eddie seemed to pick this up. Bill would catch him staring a bit too long at his boyfriend until he realized that Bill was looking, wait no, glaring at him. 

"You two should get a room!" Henry teased.

"Henry how about you lose the gum before class?" Beverly told him.

"Where should I put it Ms. Marsh" He asked in that god awful baby voice. Henry was... well Henry was spoilt. A dickhead. A bully. 

"Just get it out of mouth- Eddie White class is about to start soon. Get a move on, dear" 

The four had been so involved in.. well eating faces, they didn't notice Eddie White. Sitting on the stairs reading some books, his face turned a bright red and shoved the books in his bag before walking pass the 5, staring at the ground.

Eddie White. How do you describe Eddie White? He was quiet. Very quiet, unless he was on his knees praying. He had such a soft face, big, doe, brown eyes. Soft freckles on his cheeks. And his hair, blonde. It was full of color. Bright blonde. Before senior year he wasn't allowed to cut his hair any higher then his shoulders, so he kept a beanie. He constantly had his blonde hair inside the hat. If you touched the hat, goddbless you.

 

The class wasn't quiet. The teacher did not care, 10 minutes left? Do what you want. Only two of the four was in this class. Bill and Henry. Talking in their other group off friends. It was normal, the teacher left for their smoke break. Everything was normal. Well normal for a class of seniors. Normal until a scream filled the class. A terrifiyed scream. And of course who did it come from? Eddie White. No one really paid attention at first, until he came up the Bill and Henry's group, he was sobbing his eyes out calling out for any help he could get. The group was snickering until he touched Bill's shirt. It left a bloody hand print.

"Oh what the fuck" Bill cursed. He was worried for the boy. Well everyone was. Until, Henry noticed the red stain in between his legs staining his trousers. He laughed.

"It's on it's period" Henry snickered. 'Ooo's filled the room. They laughed as the tiny boy in front of them cried how he was dying, how he was bleeding to death. He reached out again and everyone shrieked with a laugh and stepped back.

"You're on your period calm down" Bill tried to reassure but laughed. Eddie still didn't get it. Bill noticed that Henry wasn't next to him. Walking back over from a group of girls. He held a tampon.

"Plug it up!" He laughed at Eddie and Eddie tried to take it but got blood on Henry's hand. "Ewwww" Henry laughed. He threw the tampon at Eddie "Plug it up, bitch!" Everyone else joined in. Throwing sanitary towels and tampons, screaming to plug it up. If you weren't you were recording or laughing. Bill was one of the ones throwing. You could see the shame and fear in Eddie's eyes.

Ms. Marsh entered the class room, after hearing the loud chanting from the end of the hall. She of course wasn't happy at the commotion, she saw Bill going over to the teacher's cupboard, the cupboard where the sanitary towels and tampons were kept in case there was an emergency. She walked up to the boy and held him by the shoulders. "Bill? What are you doing?" Bill was laughing.

"Calm down Ms. B.. They're just on their period." This is when his mind started to break from the heckling trance, his smile slowly started to break.

"Who? Who is on their period?" Ms. Beverly asked growing even more concerned.

"Eddie White" Beverly swallowed in her throat. She marched her way through the crowd of students telling them to get lost but it was almost muted by the chants.

'Plug it up'

'Plug it up'

'Plug it up, bitch'

'Plug. It. Up'

The teacher made her way to Eddie and he instantly grabbed out for her, he was curled up on the floor, his eyes light up when he saw her. The helpless words drowned by the sobs. Beverly moved his hands, not really noticing the blood that now stained her shorts. She knelled down to his level and cupped his face and tried to calm the boy down. The chanting stopped. Now only simple snickers and giggles.

"Eddie- Eddie come on calm down- Eddie- Eddie! It's okay- It's just your period, It's normal. Eddie!" 

"Nononononono" He sobbed and nuzzled into her chest. It was then that Beverly realized. This was his first. Beverly looked at the remaining students that lingered. Glaring them a look to get out. Bill stayed longer then the rest. He wanted to say something. But didn't. He left to change his shirt.

"Oh Eddie... did you not know?" Eddie shook his head. "Oh baby, come on. It's okay. Come on.. let's go you new trousers then I'll talk to you about it."

 

Eddie sat outside the office, he was kept accompanied by that woman that would check the students in when they were late. He played with his thumbs. Baggy pants covered his legs. Chatters of the students caught his attention so he looked up and out the window from the door out to the hall. People glared and whispered and talked. Eddie looked back down- BANG! Eddie jolted his head up to see boys banging on the door and laughing at him, doing inappropriate signs to him. Disgusting. As he looked back in his lap he could hear the chats faintly from Ms Marsh and the principle.

'Crazy a child' 'doesn't know about'

'yeah' 'crazy mother'

'cant' 'beliefs'

'I know'

The lady next to him tapped his shoulder. "They want to see you". Eddie entered the room slowly, making eye contact with the teachers for seconds before staring back at the ground.

"Come in, Carrie"

"Eddie" Ms Marsh corrected him.

"Right." Most of the words were a blur again. Eddie stared at an ash tray. A recently lit cigarette place. He focused. It wobbled. ".......We will send you home...." were some words he made out, he continued to focus. It wobbled again. What is happening to m- "...Is that alright, Carrie?-"

"It's Eddie!" Eddie snapped and the ash tray flipped and landed on the floor. Smash. Eddie quickly walked out the room. 

The hall ways were always long, loud. It felt like everyone was always watching him. 

"You know what Stanley calls her?" Henry said in a not-so-muttery voice to Bill. He giggled "Scary Fairy.. Do you love it?"

Eddie heard whispers from students. 'scary fairy' 'scary fairy' 'scary faaaaiiry' 'scary fairy' Over and over. The echos and shouts filled his head until he couldn't even hear him self think. 'scary fairy' 'scaarrry fairy' Eddie had had enough of the voices and threw his books on the floor and spun around on his heels. Eyes prickled with tears.

"That's not my name!" He yelled. But no one was speaking. They all looked at him and snickered. His face heated with embarrassment. He turned back around and picked up his books. He locked him self in one of the bathrooms, no was in there. "Doesn't anybody ever get it right? It's Eddie... Why don't they remember I'm Eddie White! Is it any harder to say then 'that damn total spastic' and 'weirdo' and 'dumb bitch'!" He ranted in the mirror. He started to wash his hands to get rid of the bits of red on his hand. "Doesn't anybody remember that i can hear! Even when they're always screaming in my ear" He dried his hands. As he left the bathroom he bumped into someone.

"Woah are you okay?" The guy asked- oh shit. It was Richie. Had he not heard yet? Oh god. oh fuck. Eddie just stared at his face for a few seconds with burning cheeks before running away. He left school and made his way back home.


	2. And Eve Was Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie goes home and his mother finds out about what happened at school and Bill feels guilty about what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here chapter 2! Also Sonia is actually like really abusive here.
> 
> This chapter is mostly from the musical and i used the script to help with the actions and dialoge and i also used the songs.
> 
> Open your heart
> 
> And eve was weak
> 
> the world according to Chris
> 
> A dreamer in disguise 
> 
> and Once you See.
> 
> All songs belong to: Dean Pitchford, Lawerence D. Cohen and Michael Gore.

Bill and Henry was behind the school to skip second period. The sun shined on the two as they laughed and joked. Bill was wearing his boyfriend's spare shirt, it was slightly big on him but nothing much. The two were laughing on how Eddie got his first period and had a complete melt down.

"God! Can you believe how Ms Marsh grabbed me? Going off on something like that." Bill scoffed and leaned backwards.

Henry faked scoff " 'Bill what has gotten into you?!'" He tried to sound stern but it was a horrible attempt "Besides Richie's tongue-" Bill wacked him in the stomach

"Shut up!" Bill laughed. "God how does he not even know.."

"Have you not ever met that crazy bitch mother of it's? How everyone is going to hell expect her and her special little Edd-ieeeeeee!" Bill laughed

"Oh god do you remember that time in 3rd grade when he got on his knees and begun to pray?"

"With that special little bible!" Henry shrieked with laughter

"It that god ugly dress" Bill started to laugh

"Praying Carrie (Eddie)! Ugly, short and hairy! All their friend's are- Imaginary!" The two boys laughed until they nearly fell over, Bill hasn't called Eddie by his dead name in years. Ever since Eddie came out he has always called Eddie a 'he' and 'Eddie'. It was a basic human right. No matter how weird he was. He was one of the reasons everyone mostly called him Eddie cus whenever someone even mention 'Carrie' Bill would correct them instantly. That was why he changed the song they use to sing in 3rd grade to Eddie, while Henry stuck to the original.

The two boys saw the small boy who was recently on the floor crying as he bled outside the fence walking home.

"His mother should have told him...." Bill sighed and frowned.

"Like mother like DAUGHTER!" Henry yelled, empathizing on the word daughter

"Shut up! He'll hear you!" Bill shoved Henry. "It's son."

Eddie walked home. His blonde hair glowing in the pre-summer sun. His light freckles sprinkling his cheeks. As he walked a young boy, his neighbor, swerved past him on his bike. And Eddie thought that'd be a end of it. But the boy came back, this time almost running Eddie over.

"Creepy Eddie! Creepy Eddie! Creepy Eddie!" The boy chanted and chanted. Eddie shot his head around the boy- crash! The boy's bike tumbled over taking the boy with it. Eddie walked away as fast as he could.

His house was warm. The soft sound of the radio playing from inside the dinning room. He could hear his mother singing along. Smiling, he entered the room.

"My sweet girl. Come sit" Sonia smiled Eddie grinned and started to sing along with is mother.

Lord I will see the choirs of saints and angels singing

Fly me free of temptation

And the flames of Hell's devastation

Then He will take me

And wash me in the river

I will make celebration

In the joy of final

The might of final

The fire of final Salvation!

Eddie looked up at his mother sweetly "I love you momma"  
"I love you too. So how was school?" His mother asked. Eddie came out as trans about 6 months ago. It went horribly. He was locked in his closet for hours and was forced to pray. His mother hated called him Eddie or a he. So she stuck to trying to avoid it but still would use 'Carrie' or 'my sweet girl'

"It was okay.. um momma-" the phone rang.

"Hang on a minute, my darling" his mother smiled and went to pick up the phone. Eddie watched as his mother face turned into disgust and horror. The call ended. His mother left and grabbed a bible. She set the bible in front of her son.

"Bow your head and pray, woman." She ordered "'and god made eve from the rib of Adam. And eve was weak and loosed the raven on the world"

"Momma it wasn't my fault-"

"And the raven was called sin. And god visited eve with a curse. And the curse. Was the curse of blood. Say it woman" she ordered again "god made eve from the rib of Adam. And eve was weak."

"Momma how could I know?"

"And eve was weak" she repeated for her son to repeat. However her son just looked up at her with this sad look.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, but she wasn't having any of it.

"And God made Eve to bear the curse. The curse of blood" But Eddie didn't repeat it. "The curse. Of blood."

"It's not a curse Momma. Ms Marsh says it something all girls go through" Eddie tried to recognize with his mother. How ever she was starting to get annoyed that he wasn't reading, or even looking at the bible.

"The curse of blood!-"

"You should have told me!" Eddie yelled as he shot up out of his chair. A book fell from the shelf. But Sonia ignored it, now pissed at how 'disrespectful' her son was being.

"You're a woman now! Pray to heaven for your wicked soul" Sonia pushed her son back down into the chair and he whimpered, she shoved his face into the bible. "The raven came the plague the world it's name was sin.-"

"it's not a sin"

"It's name was sin- BEGIN!" Sonia snapped at her son "Lust was how the sin began the sin was man!-"

"I don't understand!"

"Well understand!"

"No!" 

"The sin was man!"

"What have I done?!"

"Lord has seen your sinning just beginning! Pray for your salvation!" Sonia grabbed the back of her son's hair and he yelped. She held it down so he was forced to read the text. "Pray or he will burn you! He'll burn you!" Eddie had to press his hands against the table to keep his face from pressing against the book. "The seed conveys the power and its come again-"

"Momma what is this seed?"

"It'll come again!"

"Don't you even care that I started to bleed?!"

"Its come again until the seed is crushed its power never ends its never ends it never ends!" Sonia started to loosen her grip on her child's hair. Her son took this to looked at his mother with those big, round, doe eyes. His blonde hair now messed up. He took his mother's hand.

"Momma i was so scared... and they all stared... then I started crying. I thought I was dying!" Then his mother grabbed his wrist and started to drag him over the kitchen "Momma! Please don't hurt me! Please!"

"Do you have no sense of shame?!" His mother shrieked 

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Satan's staking his claim cause your soul is a hole of disease! I can see you inside!"

"Don't believe with your eyes!"

"Full of sin! Full of pride!"

"Those are lies, Momma! Lies!"

"That's how Lucifer fell!"

"Momma how could i know?"

"Heaven hates a sinner!" His mother screamed and placed a cross necklace in her hand then grabbed his wrist harsher. The cross digging into the Eddie

"I'm not a sinner! Momma! Stop it's hurting! Stop! It's hurting!" He shrieked, he struggled more in his mother's grasp as she started to drag him across the room. Eddie knew where he was going "No please!" his mother didn't stop from dragging him "Stop!"

Sonia opened the closet door and threw her son inside so he landed on the floor with a thud. She slammed and locked the door as her son scrambled to his feet and started to hit the door with full force as he shrieked and sobbed. 

It was 5pm and Bill and Henry sat in Henry's garage. Bill sat on a couch with Richie next to him, and arm around his shoulders. Other friends were scattered across the garage. Henry sat on the otherwise of Bill. They were talking about after college plans.

"But i thought Brown turned you down..?" Bill asked with a chuckle

"Yeah well Dad pulled a few strings soooo we can be roommates" Henry smiled.

But every conversation stopped as Patrick entered the garage and closed the door, holding a bag of weed. "Parties here Bitches!" Most people cheered.

After a while of more chattering, they begun to talk about the stunt in the classroom. Mocking Eddie. 

"He was just standing there! Blood dripping down his leg like a stabbed pig-"

"That's enough, Henry!" Bill snapped "It's not funny anymore..." Everyone stopped. They all looked at Bill with confusion.

"Oh Bill.. You just don't get it do you?" Henry asked. Bill looked confused. "Ever since this world began. It's been the same plot. Everyone pounding on their fellow man. Anyone they feel better then. I hate to break it to ya." Henry got up from his chair and stood in front of Bill. "Still don't get it? It's better to punched then get punched. Burned to be burned. Listen! If you wanna go far you gotta follow the way things are!"

"Oh come on! Do you really think things /have/ to be that way?" Bill asked with a chuckle.

"What on earth is getting into you?"

"On shut up, Henry" Bill stood up and stormed out. Richie knew if he didn't follow his boyfriend he would hear about it later on for sure. Richie caught up with his boyfriend. Bill scoffed and looked up at his boyfriend. "Can you believe him?"

"He's just being Henry" Richie chuckled

"You weren't there"

"It probably wasn't that bad!"

"Richie you don't understand... What was just a joke got out of hand, we kept screaming till he hit the floor..." Bill started to feel guilty for the way he acted.

"Everyone was doing it" Richie was trying to calm his boyfriend.

"Hey. I was in there too... what came over me was something new... I did things I've never done before." Bill sighed. "I wish that there was something i could do or say... I've never felt this way."

"Look.. babe. Don't be so hard on yourself.. You can tell me to shut up. But wanna what I'd advise" Richie placed a hand on his boyfriend's cheek. Bill leaned into the touch.

"What?"

"Just apologize"

"Apologize... Holy shit, Richie! That's genius!"

Bill sat in the interrogation room. 

"And what was Richie's involvement in all of this?" The male voice asked.

"I'm not telling you.." Bill swallowed. He hated having to go over what happened with his boyfriend.

"Bill-"

"Fine. I'm getting to it..."

Eddie has been in his closet for hours. Crying. Praying. But soon his mother opened the door. 

"You can go to bed now..."

"Yes Momma."

"Say your prayers."

"Now I lay me down to sleep,Pray the Lord my soul to keep if I die before i wake pray the Lord my soul to take..." Eddie prayed and then stood up. His mother kissed his head good night after she apologized for causing her son pain. She's always sorry. Momma shouldn't have to be sorry. 

 

Richie was walking Bill home. Fingers intertwined and swinging arms.

"I feel bad about what I did to Eddie" Bill sighed. Richie frowned and moved his arm from holding Bill's hand from over Bill's shoulder.

"Hey.. It's gonna blow over soon. Promise." He promised Bill "What if, after the prom, we go to the beach? Just me and you. No parties. Whatcha say Billy?" Bill laughed

"God how do you do that?" Richie tilted his head, those glasses falling slightly off his nose. Those fucking glasses. "Make everything better"

 

It was forth period. Their teacher, Mr Hanscom was talking about everyone's poems.

"Now, I understand some of you have been accepted into college, But if you think that means you can not hand in your homework, you are very wrong. Patrick. Excuse?" Everyone turned to Patrick.

"Got nothing." He snickered with a shrug.

"It's 'I haven't got anything'." Mr Hanscom sighed "However... I was surprised with one of your's poems. And i want that person to recite that poem to the class. Richard Ross."

Richie shot his head up. Completely stumped. Then he looked at his boyfriend. Who smiled and gave him a thumbs up, encouragement. 

"Um.. Well" Richie swallowed "Do i have to?" He asked nervously. He knew he'd be laughed at. Richie Ross?! Good at a poem!? Emotions!?

"Yes please. Stand and read your poem." Richie swallowed sharply as his homework was handed back to him. He stood up awkwardly and held his poem tightly.

"An eagle's just another bird..." He spoke slowly and looked back over at his boyfriend. Bill smiled and nodded. He swallowed. Eddie White was mindlessly staring out the window, not paying attention. "until he can spread his wings...A river is just a sheet of ice till winter turns to spring, and thought the clouds may block the sun don't mean that it's left the sky, just when you thought you've seen it all there's more that meets the eye, Like things I dream and things I feel, there's more to me than I reveal.And cause I shine in quiet ways I'm someone you don't recognize I'm a diamond in the rough, a dreamer in disguise." Eddie looked over at Richie with wide eyes. His words were like magic. So understandable. So relatable. God. Richie- "an eagle's just another bird until he can spread his wings" Richie cleared his throat as he finished his poem. The room was silent before it was filled with a soft clapping sound. Everyone looked at the back of the class to see- Eddie. He was out of his seat clapping. But the clapping slowed down until it stopped and his face went red. Richie smiled and mouthed a 'Thank you'. Bill also smiled at Eddie with the same energy. Eddie swallowed and sat back down as his cheeks burned dark. 

"Right does anyone has any criticism for Richie... Come on.. Anyone?" Mr Hanscom asked

"Beautiful.." Eddie White spoke his voice quiet.

"Eddie White please speak up-"

"It was beautiful! Just beautiful.."

Patrick snickered "Beautiful? Oh like beautiful ways of being a sissy? Nice one, Period-Girl!"

"Patrick shut up" Richie scoffed. Mr Hanscom sighed.

"Right. How does it speak to you?"

"I just feel like... It says someone seems one way but isn't.." Eddie muttered.

Class went on. Just as usual. After class Bill waited up for Eddie.

"Hey, Eddie" He spoke as Eddie passed him. Eddie stopped. He flinched and turned to look at Bill. He was angry. "What you said, about Richie's poem, was really nice. I thought it was beautiful too... Listen about yesterday I-"

"Haven't you had enough already?!" Eddie asked in a raise voice and the lights flickered. He stormed off.

"Little fairy has a temper" Henry snickered. "Bill? You coming?" Bill didn't answer. So Henry left him alone.

 

Bill sighed in the integration room. He finished the re telling of Richie's poem and Eddie's reaction to him trying to apologize. 

"And how did that make you feel?" The female voice asked.

"I just... I don't know... I" Bill took a breath "For years you look..." He swallowed "you look at someone passing by, and then one day you see him. One day you finally see him. My God, he shook, and then she looked me in the eye I'd never seen him angry... I hate I made him angry. He... he's always been there. I... I never knew I felt as though this boy revealed himself to me and now I know, that once you see you can't unsee..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Tumblr @mikethebi-cycle


	3. Do me a favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill asks Richie for a big favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for @Poltergeist_Official. UwU ily
> 
> Songs used, do me a favor and I remember how those boys could dance.
> 
> So sorry I haven’t updated this in so long ❤️❤️

'All students involved with the Eddie White incident will be issued with 3 weeks of detention. MY detention. Everyday after school extra physical activities outside. If you refuse to participate i will have your prom tickets removed.' That is what Ms Beverly Marsh had told the class that was involved with the 'bloody' accident. Of course, everyone turned up Students of both genders, all heights and sizes, all lined up as they waited for this pattern to begin. Once Bill joined in, moving to stand next to Henry, Ms Marsh blew the whistle. 

"You all did a real shitty thing the other day" Ms Marsh never hesitated to curse, yet it still caught students off guard, "William, you'll be going with Richard I imagine." Bill nodded his head. Ms Marsh started to list all the students and who she imagined they would go with. "And Henry. Who's the lucky guy you'll be going with?"

"Patrick Nolan." Henry was already bored and tired with out even starting anything, his voice was quiet and sounded as done as he looked.

"Who?" Ms Marsh asked

"Patrick Nolan" He repeated louder.

"Well, well. Isn't that perfect?" Ms Beverly took a few steps, she blew the whistle loud "Run around the track. Twice. Go! Go! Go!" 

The class did as told; star jumps that lasted forever, mountain climbs, sit ups, press ups, squats. Bill has never felt more pain in his thighs in his whole life, well expect from the night that he lost his virginity- which for the matter of fact, wasn't that good. Course he didn't tell Richie that- It was about 41 minutes into the detention and all students were doing high knees, groaning from the pain of moving their muscles for too long. Henry was the one complaining the most

"She can't get away with this."

"Just let it go Henry, we deserve this" Bill groaned.  
"Like hell I will" Henry said through gritted teeth as he stomped. He pushed his way up and stomped over to Beverly. Beverly had her back turned to the students, chanting the numbers '1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2', but the sound of all the students stopping made her turn around to see Henry walking up to her and everyone else not moving.

"Detention isn't over, Henry."

"Well it is for me" students looked at each other and Bill visibly cringed at his childhood friend's disgusting behavior.

"Hey! Hey! All of you enough chit chat keep running" She ordered and the rest began to move again. "We still got 20 minutes left." Beverly crossed her arms.

"Well stick them up your hairy ass!" And with that, Ms Beverly Marsh had had enough.

"That's it Henry, you're getting your prom ticket removed"

"She can't do that! She can't ban 30 teenagers from their prom! You're all with me, right?" All students just kept doing their high knees. "Bill?"

"Shut up and grow up, Henry" Bill told him. "Just shut up.." Henry shook his head and looked Ms Marsh straight in the eye.

"This isn't over."Then he stomped off, grumbling and cursing to him self as he was now- out of the prom. But of course, Henry would still show up, give everyone a night they sure as hell won't forget.

\--------

Bill was around Richie's house as Went and Maggie was out of the house. The two boys sat on Richie's bed, playing card games which was totally normal but Richie could tell Bill was thinking of something.

"What's the matter Little-Billy-baby?" Richie smiled and tilted his head.

"Nothing" Bill smiled

"Come on... tell me" Richie pouted his lips.

Bill sighed and dropped his head "I just.. been feeling sick recently. Like a guttly and guiltly sick. I'm so ashamed of my self and how we've been treating Eddie." Bill shrugged and sighed "Now listen, I know you are not anyway involved but I've got no where else to go. Do me a favor?"

 

Henry was sat in Patrick's lap, making out with him for lack of a better word. But Henry pulled away. 

"Forget it. I'm not in the mood anymore." Henry scoffed

"What the hell? Why not?"

"I'm pissed off, okay?"

"You're still angry about that prom thing? Can't you just forget it?"

"No. I cant forget it. I was humiliated in front of all my friends! And you wanna know who i blame? That fucking freak, Eddie White!" 'Eddie' was spoke with harsh and sharp tone. "That fucking bitch is just going to have to learn when you play with fire you are going to get burned" Henry grinned a toothy smile that could only be similied with the wolf's smile from little red riding hood. "And you need to help me"

"what on earth would you need me for?" 

"Revenge, you piece of shit. I wanna give that fucker a night it won't ever forget" and that was a promise.

 

Bill sighed softly, fiddling with his fingers, he looked up at his boyfriend again with a sad smile "I've been doing a lot of thinking, and i think Eddie would be pretty happy if.. maybe you could take him to the senior prom? Y'know. Instead of me." 

And Richie laughed. He laughed. He thought this had to be a joke, something to fool Richie to see if he was faithful. But the more Bill gave him that sad look, Richie realized this was no joke.

"Woah! Baby hold up! Are you being serious?" Bill nodded "Wait so you want me to take Eddie- Eddie /White/- to the senior prom? Instead of you, who is my boyfriend? You're joking right?"

"Listen, I've done everything I can to say I'm sorry but it hasn't worked. Is it so bad i just want to give Eddie one night that will make him smile and make him feel like he's apart of something? After everything we've done these past years. It only feels right!" 

"Look.. Baby I-I know you're only trying to make him feel better but.. I can't. Not this"

10

"Okay fine" Bill huffed and got up from Richie's bed. He snatched up his coat and started to put it on.

9

8

"Bill-"

7

"No Richie, I gotta fix this" Bill sighed softly.

6

5

4

3

2

1

Then he finally gave in.

"Okay! Okay! Fine Fine I'll take Eddie to the prom" 

Bill grinned widely, a pure smile. He tackled Richie down onto the bed playfully and the two shared a short lived kiss.

"Thank you."

 

Eddie had known for a while that something was up with him. Whenever he was distressed or scared objects would fall and tumble and break. So that's what lead him here, Eddie sat in study hall, he had a baggy hoodie on, anything to hide skin. He smiled as he read, over 50 books he had read until something had matched up with his problem. Telekinesis, or TK.

Eddie read along with the book with his finger. He was completely alone. His heart sets in motion as he closes the book in front of him. There was no one around.

“Okay... all I need to do is concentrate.” Eddie took a breath. Concentrate. He concentrated on the book. The book shifted as if it was connected to a string but the string was to weak. Concentrate.  
Now the book’s string had changed and it was moving smoothly. Eddie felt his confidence rise. He was doing this. Concentrate. The book floated lightly above the table. Concentrate- 

“Scary fairy!” The book crashes back down into the table as Eddie lost his focus. It was Stanley Uris who was just passing by the room and didn’t notice the book that was flying. “Nice sweater” sarcastic. Sure. But nothing could ruin this moment. What can ruin your moment when you realise you move stuff with just the power of your mind. It’s an amazing feeling. And nothing could ruin it.

Expect Richie Ross, of course. Eddie had been walking out of the school and was finally met with the sweet fresh air when the familiar boy jogged up to him, and away from his friends. Eddie would like to pretend he hated Richie. He didn’t. He really didn’t. Richie was tall and sweet. Thick black hair that went everywhere and anyway. He tried to fight a dopey smile as the boy with thick glasses ran up to him.

“Hey! Hey Eddie! Wait up a second” Richie finally caught up to him. Eddie put on his ‘I promise I don’t like you’ face.

“What?” 

“So um. I’ve been wondering. You know how the prom is coming up in a few days?”

“Yes...?”

“I was wondering. If you aren’t doing anything, maybe you would want to go with me? I could pick you up and after the dance we can join some of my friends, we’re gonna go down to-“

“Look, I’m sick of all your guys dumb jokes. If you think you asking me to the prom will make me do something that everyone can blackmail me for, you’re wrong.” Eddie started to walk away again.

“Hey, hey” Richie caught up to him again. “I promise you. This isn’t a joke. Besides! I gotta treat you for actually liking my poem. So, will you, Eddie White. Join me, Richie Ross, to the prom Friday night?” 

No “okay.” Don’t do it “um. So what time are you gonna pick me up or?” I said don’t do it

“Is 8 okay, cupcake?”

Don’t fucking do it “perfect” fuck. 

“Uh wait. Where do you live?” 

Eddie couldn’t help but laugh- he actually laughed. He told Richie his address. Richie gave him a wink before walking back off with his friends.

Maybe Eddie was over reacting but his hands burned from where Richie accidentally brushed against them and he couldn’t stop smiling. He felt like throwing his backpack in the air and running home. But momma would have gotten mad at that. So he just walked home with a big cheery grin on his face. Nothing- no nothing- could bring him down.

But what would momma say? Eddie stopped in his tracks, he stopped smoking. Momma would be mad Eddie even thought about going out with a boy. Eddie was still her precious little girl. No. Momma would- momma would lock Eddie in his closet for hours- no days! Where he would pray and pray for the forgiveness of his sins, how could he think about dancing with a boy or being out with a boy without a ring? No! Momma just talked shit. But she helped so much, but it was time for Eddie to take control.

———

He had been practing. ‘Momma a boy asked me to prom’ no ‘momma can I go to the prom with Richie?’ No not that ‘‘momma I am going to the prom with-‘

“Carrieeee!” The name was yelled from down stairs. This scared Eddie 

“Yes momma?”

“Dinner’s ready! Come down!”

“Be down in a second” Eddie sat up on his bed to smile. He had also been practing his TK. His bed hovering 6, no 7, feet above the floor! He put it down and started to walk down stairs to see momma. She would still be mad. Course she would. Maybe he shouldn’t tell her- no! He needed to do this.

Dinner went on as normal. Eddie picking at the painfully dry meal in front of him.

“Carrie darling you’ve barely touched your dinner. Do you want some pie?” Pie. The only thing momma was good at cooking

“Momma, you know it gives me pimples”

“Oh hush.” She laughed. It was time.

“Momma. I think it’s time I need to start getting along with the other kids.”

“C-“

“Now listen. I know I’m different.” He stood up “I get it. Sometimes I dream in bright colours and everyone else does so in black and white. But there’s a boy-“

“A boy..”

“Yes momma. A boy. His name is Richie Ross. He asked me to the prom. To be honest I never even dreamed about going! I mean who would ask me? But he asked me not once, twice! He asked me twice! So I told him and yes, and don’t worry I’ll make what I wear. And I’ll look so nice, momma!” Eddie was smiling so brightly as he thought his mother was understanding. But her face said other wise. “Momma.. Richie is a lovely boy. He’ll have me home by midnight. It’s Friday momma. And I’m going.” 

But Sonia didn’t say anything. She was just deep in thought. Probably about him. Eddie’s father. Frank was.. well Eddie didn’t know. He died before Sonia was even 2 months pregnant. He promised her he would take care of her but couldn’t keep that promise. Ever since she never trusted men. All serpents from the devil him self. Frank kaspbrak was the reason Sonia had those dirty pillows, which other girls called breasts, girls would get those dirty pillows when they had sinned. And Sonia sinned 17 years ago.

“Some days. I remember how those boys could dance” she began to speak “pressing clothes with other girls on Friday nights. Giving them dirty pillow. Wrapping around them like the snakes they are. They will start mixing all the lies with the truths.” 

“Momma please listen to me- Momma you aren’t listening to me-“ she walked over and grabbed his son’s shirt and he shriked

“Don’t you know this game?! Have you lost your mind?! Can you see satan’s Passion as made you blind?! It’s the smell of the blood that is attracting all the boys. And they’ll chase you like a whore!”

“No!”

“Yes!. You can beg all you want but I refuse to let you! I remember what happened that night. Your father promised he loved me and that he would never leave. I didn’t fight.”

“Momma please listen to me I’m trying to tell you that i’ll Be okay! Just because of what you did that night doesn’t mean I’m going to do it to!” Eddie finally yelled back. But it was proved to be the wrong move as he thrown against the floor. 

“He’ll grab you! He’ll try to make you sin! Is that what you want! You’ve already sinned enough thinking you’re a boy!” The words stung like Eddie had just been stabbed. He was starting to get up from the floor. The wind rattled the windows as it howled and cried. Instead of going towards her son she started to walk towards the windows. Eddie was almost fully standing up at this point.

“Momma. Please. Come back.”

“The rain is going to start. I have to close the windows. Then you can go into your closet and pr-“

“I’ll get them!” Eddie yelled. He concentrated. The window infront of Sonia slammer shut and locked.

She screamed.

The window on the other side of the room slammed and locked. She screamed again. Now she knew what was happening.

The last window slammed shut and locked.

“Witch!” Sonia yelled.

Eddie was about to start apologising. His heart was beating so fast and he could barely breathe. But like hell if he was gonna get down again. He bit his tongue from apologising. 

“I’m not afraid of you anymore, momma.” Eddie spoke loudly “I have powers I can use” a chair shuffled then smoothly slid over to were Sonia. “Nothing you can say! Or do!” And she was then pushed into the chair and couldn’t get up. Her child. Her only child. “Will ever stop me again!” Sonia looked up at her son.

“I should have killed you when you were born. You’re a witch! A witch! A witch!” Smack! Eddie smacked her across her face

“Shut the fuck up, momma!”

“The devil’s Language... the blood is doing this. The blood. We can still beg for forgiveness. Come on let’s pray. Together” she tried and tried to get her son to fall into those lies and tricks.

Eddie had heard enough. “I’m sorry, momma.” He said sadly as he walked into the basement. He had fabrics down there. Instead of a dress he could make a suit. Yes. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr @cantbeaskedtm
> 
> I changed it lol


	4. A Night You'll Never Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom is finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go after this one. Get ready. Next one gonna be wild
> 
> Songs used.
> 
> Why not me
> 
> stay here instead
> 
> and bits of you shine.

"Are you sure that you didn't tell Richard about the prank?" The male voice from the speaker spoke interrupting Bill.

"Have you not been listening to everything i just told you? Yes. I'm sure. I was not apart the prank. I keep telling you this, when are you gonna believe me?"

"What were your thoughts leading up the May 28, the night of the accident."

"Well, May 28th was prom night. I remember Friday. We were all so excited. My parents had a date night so my night would have just been looking after Georgie"

"Georgie is your younger brother, correct?"

Bill felt his throat close up like something was blocking his words and breath. He swallowed as hard as he could to push it down.

"That's correct." 

 

May 27th

Almost every student from Derry was prancing around the hall helping set up that last few decorations for the prom tomorrow. Students were laughing and gossiping. Even Bill was helping out. He sat on his knees on the stage, where the prom king and queen would stand at the end of the prom. It was hard concrete, it was only built last year so the school was figuring out how to make it softer but it was too late for that now. Bill was haunched over with Stan, writing their names on the on the stage in chalk. 

"Bill everyone is talking about Richie taking Eddie to prom."

"So? I don' care, Stanley. Let them"

"If you say so"

"Have you heard from Henry?"

"No. But dude, he hates your guts. Apparently he's planning a big prom prank"

Bill's heart sank.

"He's doing what?"

"It's probably nothing. Maybe he's just gonna spike the punch."

Bill sighed and nodded. This didn't feel right. What if Patrick wanted to-

"Bill!" That familiar shout disrupted his thoughts. Bill looked up to see a stern looking Ms Marsh, he sighed and got up from his knees, jumping down from the stage and walking over to the new teacher.

"Yes, Ms Marsh?"

"Why is Richie taking Eddie to the prom?"

"Oh. I just thought it would do Eddie good, y'know? Give him something to look forward to." Bill chuckled softly. 

"I've got my eye on you, Denbrough."

 

It was Henry's idea. Pig's blood for a pig. Him, Patrick, Vic Criss, and Belch Huggins jumped over old man Harry's farm fence. Vic Carried the bucket, while Belch carried the knives. The four walked around the farm, snickering and joking about until the found the pig's pen. There was this huge sleeping pig laying down.

"Woah, look at that fat bastard." Vic laughed

"God looks just like whatever the fuck it is."

The four laughed.

"Belch get over here. You're doing the cutting" Henry ordered.

"Woah! No fucking way am i going near that thing."

"Fine. Patrick. You do it" Henry grabbed the bucket and put it by the pig. Patrick grinned as he took the knife. It hovered over the pig, maybe this was a bad idea.

"Patrick, Patrick what are you doing? Just fucking kill it-" The knife stabbed into the pig's stomach, it let out a cry before it's body went limp. Once the knife was pulled out blood spewed out, most getting in the bucket but a few splotches getting onto Patrick and Henry's clothes. "Watch it you stupid shit."

"Who are you calling stupid shit?" Patrick grunted. Once the bucket was filled with the thick, red substance. They left. Being careful not to spill it on anything.

Later that night, they were going to set their prank up.

 

It was 7:40pm of May 28th, Eddie had used his dad's old suit to help him make his own. He made sure it fit nicely on his small body. And it did. The black jacket had a slight roll up on the sleeve, under the jacket there was a regular tee shirt. He had tried to make the button up white shirt fit but it ripped, so he replaced it with a shirt that was clean, the colour was nice light pink, nothing to bold or bright. The pants were black as well, they has stitches at the bottom from where Eddie had to cut the bottom parts off. Luckily his dad had quite small feet so the shoes fit pretty much perfectly.

"Okay.. Okay.. In 20 minutes all I have to do is go downstairs, open the door and say 'Oh hey Richie, who knew I'll see you here', wait no that's so stupid he knows he's meant to come here. He's the one picking me up for god's sake! Okay so maybe just 'Oh Richie, hey'. Then just make sure you don't start crying and keep your knees from buckling, and you'll be fine. You got this, Eddie" He spoke to him self before falling back on his bed "Oh my god... this is gonna be terrible.. Maybe he won't notice how much of a wreck I am. Maybe... Maybe.. oh my gosh.. If other kids can do this why can't I?" Eddie sat up "Why not me?" He asked him self again, he felt the spark run through him "I know it's only one dance. And i know it's only one night. But this might be the start of my journey... I'll talk, I won't mumble. And know everyone else is going to stare but if they can get through what's stopping me?" It was 7:45. Richie would be here soon.

 

Richie sat on Bill's bed with Richie straddled on his lap, he was doing his tie. 

"Bill I don't know if i can go through with this.."

"Are you having second thoughts? Right now?"

"No no no I'm not it's just" Richie mumbled before he felt two soft lips touch his own.

"Hey..." Bill cupped his face "Listen to me... you can do this. I believe in you. And you know what? Tomorrow we'll go out. Just me and you. Alright?" Richie chuckled before he looked down at him self.

"I look so dumb"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Saying that about your self.. If you could just see what i do, you'd be amazed." Richie laughed. His big round glass sliding off his face so Bill pushed them back up.

"You aren't giving your self enough credit. I mean.. you're doing all this just so a boy can have fun."

"Pff yeah right. All I do is mess shit up. I'm the reason he doesn't have a good day ever."

"Hey. No need to be a hypocrite on me. I think, if you actually could see all that you are doing right now, you'd be so fucking blown away." The two laugh, it was quiet, and it was 7:47pm. But the two jumped when they heard a fake gagging sound.

"Bill! Come on. I wanna play" Georgie was 11 years old, he was the sweetheart of the town. 

"Two minutes Georgie, can you set it up for me?" He asked. Georgie sighed but went off to go set up go fish in his room.

"I better head off now, Billy." Bill moved off Richie so Richie could get up, Bill straightened up his suit one last time and smiled more when he felt his forehead get kissed "I love you." 'I love you' That was the first time he had ever said that. Bill felt his heart flutter. It's what he remembered the most about May 28th.

"I love you too.." And like that. Richie was gone to go pick up Eddie.

 

Sonia watched as her son walked down stairs. She felt so sick. "Red.. the devil's colour"

"It's pink, Momma" Eddie groaned as he tightened up his shoes. It was 7:56pm.

"That boy isnt coming."

"He's coming at 8."

"He's only get push you around."

"Momma he'll be here at 8"

"He's setting you up to watch you fall down."

"Momma please"

"Stay here with me instead.. We can do whatever you want, and we will pray for forgiveness, pray our sins."

"I've already said yes Momma!"

"Come, get on your knees we'll pray" Sonia grabbed her son's arm and tried to pull him down.

"No Momma! I said i was going!" It was like someone manged to grab Sonia from behind and pull her violently into Eddie's closet and it locked. 

"Open this door!" Sonia was banging on the door.

"Stop it Momma! Or I'll make the stones come again!"

It was 14 years ago.

Eddie White was 3 years old and he had long golden hair. It was August and it was very hot. Scolding even. Katie Wilson lived behind Eddie's house, unluckily they shared a yard, Katie was 16 years old and her mother had just bought her a new bathing suit so she could lay on a towel outside and get a sun tan. But Katie fell asleep under the sun. When she woke up she saw a 3 year old Eddie squatting down beside her. He had on a strangely long summer dress. It went down to his ankles even when squatting, it was a nice bright yellow. But his eyes wasn't on her face but it was on her breasts.

"Carrie... what on earth are you-"

"What are those?" He pointed at the breasts. His big three year old eyes were filled with curiosity."

"They're called breasts, Carrie.."

"Momma calls them dirty pillows... I hope i never ever ever get them"

"All girls get breasts, Carrie" Katie chuckled at the three year old innocence.

"No. Momma said that only girls who sinned get them"

"Doesn't your Momma have breasts?"

"She sinned when I was born"

Katie frowned, who on earth would tell their child such idiocy.

"Carrie" Sonia shrieked and stormed over and grabbed the three year old's arm.

"Momma!

Eddie screamed as he was dragged back inside. Katie stared wide eyed as she could still hear the toddler screaming for mercy for Sonia to stop. She swallowed and thought she should go inside now, but she couldn't escape the screaming, but then there was a thud before more loud screaming, this time Sonia's screams were added. Katie looked outside the window to see dozens of large white stones falling from the sky. But the stones were only falling on the the White's property, the neighbors had started to come outside to see what was happening.

 

"Witch" Sonia yelled from inside the closet. She was still banging on the door.

"I'm sorry, Momma.. Richie's gonna be here soon..." He swallowed, Eddie walked backwards before leaving the house. He sat on the curb waiting for Richie. He played with his golden hair. It was 7:79.. Maybe he wasn't coming.. Maybe Momma was right all along. Then Eddie looked up to see a car coming up to him. 

"Hey.. Eddie are you okay?" Richie asked holding out his hand for Eddie to take. Eddie was speechless, Richie looked so pretty. He took his hand to rise back on his feet.

"Yeah. yeah I'm great. Sorry i just had an argument with Momma"

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. You.. You look great by the way. Where'd you get your suit?" Eddie blushed a deep red and awkwardly giggled.

"I..I made it.. Well! Not from scratch I used my father's old suit and editted it." He smiled up at Richie. "You look great too.."

"Well thank you, doll" Richie laughed and kissed Eddie's hand.

The two were in the car, Eddie felt his heart rate speed up the closer the school was.

"Hey,, You okay?" Richie asked him.

"Yeah I just... It's just.. Wow" Eddie was breathless. Soon the two pulled up outside the school, they walked in together, Eddie stopped at the door. Everything was so beautiful. And he was there, he was going to be apart of it.

"Do you want to dance?" Richie asked him.

"Oh! No. No no not yet. In a bit, I need to sit down." Richie nodded and he went to go talk to his friends.

Eddie went to find an empty seat, when he did sat down he saw a familiar face. It was Ms Marsh, she had this beautiful long silver dress on and her hair had a braid in it. "Eddie" She gasped and went over to hug Eddie.

"Ms Marsh!"

"Eddie.. You look amazing" She grinned.

"Th-Thanks. This whole thing is just... Oh wow." Eddie was still breathless as he looked around.

"You know.. I remember my first prom. It was with a boy named Ben. He picked me up and while we were driving his car broke down, two miles away from the prom-"

"No!"

"yes! I know right? So I had to walk two miles in 6 inch heels. And by the time we got there my feet were covered in blisters, I didn't want to do anything"

"What did you do?"

"Well I was convinced I ruined his night, but no. We just sat down and talked. It was one of the best nights of my life.." Beverly took another look at Eddie and smiled. She hugged him softly "God I'm so proud of you"

"Ms Marsh! Stealing my prom date! How could you!" Richie gasped from behind the two. The two pulled away from the hug.

"I'll let you too be" Beverly grinned and left the two alone.

"I betta not catch you talking to any boys like that" Richie joked and Eddie giggled. "Now, about that dance you promised for later"

"Richie..."

"Come on" Richie smiled and took Eddie's hands and lead him to the dance floor. Richie moved Eddie's arms around his neck and held Eddie's waist. Eddie was so embarrassed, he looked down at his feet so he wouldn't step on Richie's feet, "No.. No look into my eyes" Eddie looked up to look into Richie's eyes. They were a bright blue and it made Eddie want to drown in them "Look into my eyes and forget everything negitive everyone has ever told you" The two danced slowly to the tune of the music, they danced for around 30 minutes, but to Eddie, it felt like a whole 3 seconds. The two went to go sit back at a table, they were laughing. Eddie was actually having fun. But this time on the table was a piece of paper.

Vote for Prom king and Queen!

"Richie.. We're on here" Eddie looked up at Richie, who chuckled.

"Well of course, all couples are," Eddie could only smiled more when Richie crossed out Carrie and wrote Eddie above it.

"Who are we going to vote for... they're all your friends."

"Let's vote for our selves."

"What? No! We can't do that" He giggled.

"Sure we can" Richie put a circle by their names. He gave the sheet to the girl walking around to collect all the votes.

"What happens if we win?"

"Well.. we stand up on the stage, look like idiots, wear crowns, have this dumb dance, and then the school takes a photo for us for the year book."

"Oh. That sounds interesting"

"Yeah. Kinda is" Richie shrugged "So after this.. you coming out with me and my friends after this?"

"I'm sorry I have to be home by 12."

"It's okay. I'll have you home by 12 and we can still go out. The prom ends at 10 anyway."

"Why so early?"

"Well it doesn't end there but it's best to leave then cus the prom king and queen are nominated at 9:20. Then the teachers start getting drunk"

Eddie laughed and he snorted.

"You're really cute when you laugh"

"You have a boyfriend."

"We aren't doing anything. I'm just telling you some truth" Richie smiled at him.

The two laughed and joked with Richie and even some of Richie's friends joined. But at 9:20, it all began.

"Excuse me can I have your attention, please. We have tallied up the votes and this year's prom king and queen are... Richie Ross and Eddie White!"

Eddie felt the world light up around him. People were actually clapping for him! Even when he was standing on top of that stage holding the flowers, with a crown on his head, he still couldn't believe it. Everything was amazing. He was actually doing something. He was actually happy for once being surrounded by his fellow students, the world was once on his side.

"Pull the cord Patrick!"

Then the world exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr @mikethebi-cycle and like gimme asks in anon lmao. I'll try and update it.


End file.
